Powered drivers, both pneumatic and electrical, for manipulation of various types of tools (such as sockets for threaded connectors) are widely utilized. In many applications, such as manipulation of threaded line fittings (i.e., unions or the like) found in all gas or liquid processing or delivery operations and assemblies, correct tightness of the fitting is critical to assure a sound connection and to avoid leakage (which may occur if line fittings are either over or under tightened thus damaging internal ferrules for example). This precision can be adversely impacted by tubing damage and/or deformity.
The tubing used in many types of gas/liquid processing or delivery installations in conjunction with threaded line fittings (sometimes called “swage” fittings) is usually made of steel, is often small diameter but relatively thick walled, and is thus particularly difficult to fabricate (cut, bend and the like) at an installation site. Tools specifically adapted to such fabrication have heretofore been utilized, thus requiring a technician to carry an extensive array of tools in addition to the nut driving tool utilized for line fitting manipulation.
Cutting is an arduous and lengthy process requiring continuous tubing rotation or tubing cutting tool rotation around the steel tubing. Vices have heretofore often been required to hold the tubing during cutting to better assure precision. Even then the cutting process often damages the tubing, including tubing damage encountered at the position of engagement of the tubing in the vice. Moreover, the process is laborious and can cause installation technicians wrist, hand and back pain. Such operations are difficult to accomplish in the field, and thus often require offsite fabrication, a process which requires multiple trips to the installation or maintenance site and which is prone to fabrication error. Improvements in tubing cutting tools and techniques could thus be utilized.
Tubing bending is also arduous and time consuming, some installations requiring multiple intricate tubing bends in advance of the line fitting. Tubing damage is common during such fabrication. On site fabrication is difficult, time consuming and laborious utilizing heretofore known tubing bending tools and techniques. Improvement of such bending tools and techniques could thus also be utilized.